1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable-width spacer suitable for installation between components of a conveying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conveying apparatus employing a conveyor belt may require objects being transported by the conveying apparatus to cross a gap between a moving conveyor belt and another component of the conveying apparatus. For example, some conveying apparatuses are designed to slide objects across a gap between two conveyor belts moving in parallel but in opposite directions to each other to transfer the objects between the two conveyor belts. However, if the gap between the conveyor belts is large, the objects may fall into or be caught in the gap in the process of being transferred between the two conveyor belts, resulting in possible damage to the objects being conveyed or to the conveying apparatus itself.
The present invention provides a variable-width spacer suitable for installation in a gap between components of a conveying apparatus, and particularly between components undergoing movement relative to each other.
The present invention also provides a conveying apparatus employing such a spacer.
The present invention additionally provides a method of operating a conveying apparatus.
According to one form of the present invention, a variable-width spacer for installation in a gap between components of a conveying apparatus includes first and second links and a guide which guides the first and second links for relative movement in the widthwise direction of the spacer to adjust the width of the spacer. Each link has an outer side for moving contact with a component of a conveying apparatus.
According to another form of the present invention, a variable-width spacer includes first and second links movable relative to each other in the widthwise direction of the spacer, and a biasing member disposed between the first and second links and urging the links away from each other in the widthwise direction of the spacer.
According to still another form of the present invention, a variable-width spacer includes a plurality of first links connected in series on a first widthwise side of the spacer and a plurality of second links connected in series on a second widthwise side of the spacer opposing the first links. The first and second links are capable of relative movement in the widthwise direction of the spacer to adjust the width of the spacer.
In preferred embodiments, the spacer is a flexible member which can change in shape so as to be capable of installation in a gap following a curved path. However, the spacer may also be a rigid member having a constant shape.
In one form of the invention, each link of the spacer is capable of overlapping an opposing link in the widthwise direction of the spacer to decrease the minimum distance between opposing links or to cover a gap between opposing links to prevent objects being carried across the spacer from falling into or being caught in the gap.
According to yet another form of the present invention, a conveying apparatus includes first and second components separated by a gap, and a variable-width spacer disposed in the gap. The spacer may include first and second links disposed on opposite widthwise sides of the spacer and movable with respect to each other in the widthwise direction of the spacer to vary the width of the spacer.
In still another form of the present invention, a method of operating a conveying apparatus includes transporting an object using the conveying apparatus with a variable-width spacer disposed in a gap between first and second components of the conveying apparatus. In preferred embodiments, the components of the conveying apparatus are conveyor belts.